Understanding Unspoken Words
by Jedders
Summary: Rock Lee X OC. Lee meets a mute girl with a broken spirit. What happens when she points out things about him he never knew? What does she mean when she tells him he doesn't REALLY love Sakura? This takes place after Sasuke leaves the village.
1. A New Challenge: Welcome the Mute

Lee's POV

"Lee!" A high girl's voice called across the training ground. I recognized it immediately as belonging to Tenten-san. I stopped myself in mid punch before I could strike the training post, leaving a slightly unsatisfied feeling at not completing my 500 training stump punches. It is only courteous to postpone training if someone wishes to speak, I decided I would make it up later... with 1,000 laps around the village!

It was a cold gray early afternoon and Tenten-san's cheeks were red with cold as she ran toward me, wind wiping her face and her standard sandals made sucking noises when she pulled her foot from the muddy earth. I smiled at my team mate and offered her a slight wave with one of my bandaged hands.

"Good afternoon, Tenten-san! Have you come to train with me?" I asked hopefully. Training alone was not as appealing as training with a partner. Neji-kun was not as active in training as he should have been, relying on his born genius abilities . A shot of irritation flashed through me at the thought. Gai-sensei had told me he would be busy, but I had not thought to ask Tenten-san. She stopped in front of me and shook her head as she gathered her breath. I figured she must have run a great distance to be out of breath.

"Not now, Lee... I have something important to tell you." She said which caused my face to fall from my normally enthusiastic smile and happy face to a worried frown. I instantly thought something bad had happened. I could not imagine what would have excited her so much to run, what appeared to be, clear across the village just to tell me something. Surely, Gai-sensei would not be wounded... If he were going on a dangerous mission, he would have told me, and he is too great to be affected by a normal mission. Could one of my other friends be in danger?

I did not like the turn of my thoughts to negativity so quickly, but ever since the Chuunin exams, I had been too quick to jump to the worst case scenario. I cleared those thoughts quickly and tried to think clearly about what was so important, while Tenten-san took another deep breath. The thoughts came back far too quickly, though.

"It is not Sakura-san, is it?" I blurted as she opened her mouth to tell me. With a roll of her eyes and a hand on her hip, my team mate shook her head. I sighed in relief. I knew things had been hard for Sakura-san since Sasuke-kun left the village, I did not want things to get harder for her.

"Anyway, there's a girl who has just moved into the village, a very good friend of mine." She explained. I listened and waited patiently for her to continue. "If you see her, please be nice." She said with a look on her face that resembled pleading. I was very surprised. I may not have been a model of kindness, but I would hate to think of myself as unkind. I fixed Tenten-san with a puzzled look and slightly cocked my head to the side. She sighed in what appeared to be an effort to calm herself.

"She isn't a Kunoichi, she's a normal girl and her name is Aikibo, Moriko. I persuaded Mori-chan to move into the village with permission granted by Hokage-sama, but Mori-chan doesn't speak... At all... I just don't want you to treat her differently than anyone else because she's mute." Tenten-san explained. I nodded in interested understanding.

"Of course, Tenten-san! I would not dream of offending your friend!" I told her enthusiastically. "In fact..." I glanced up at the sky in an attempt to see the position of the sun, through the thick cold clouds. It was about lunch time, anyway. I wiped the sweat off my forehead with my left arm and suppressed a flinch. I might have overdone the training again for my still recovering limbs. "Would you like to introduce me to your friend to ensure I do not upset her?" I asked. My dark haired friend shook her head.

"No, I have to go and help her unpack, she should be done with the meeting Hokage-sama summoned her to. Shouldn't you be getting lunch now, anyway, Lee?" She asked in a slightly bored tone. I smiled and was prepared to give her a thumbs-up as I agreed, but she turned away without waiting for my answer and began to walk back the way she came.

-

I finished the last of my punches before heading back in search of lunch. I did not feel like going home to my empty apartment to make an instant meal, so I carried my money in the pouch on my hip partially hidden under the red cloth of my forehead protector. I was walking around aimlessly trying to figure out which shop I wanted to buy my lunch from when I spotted something pink moving away from me. Focusing on the object, I realized it was the hair of my Sakura-san. She was walking next to her team mate, Naruto-kun with an angry expression on her face when she turned her head toward him. They appeared to be arguing. Without thinking, I set off toward them.

"Sakura-san! Naruto-kun!" I called as I got closer. They both turned toward the sound of my voice and I received small smiles when I joined them. "Good afternoon." I greeted politely. Sakura-san and Naruto-kun began walking again beside me.

"Good afternoon, Lee-san." Sakura-san greeted me back, cutting off whatever Naruto-kun was about to say. I smiled wider. "We were having a hard time deciding what we should get to eat before we meet Kakashi-sansei." She explained.

"Yeah! Don't you think Ichiraku Raman sounds great?" Naruto-kun asked me. I could not help but to glance over at Sakura-san's face and seeing her annoyed expression I figured this matter is what they had been arguing about. It was obvious she did not want Raman, but to point out that Naruto-kun should have let Sakura-san choose, would have been rude in front of her. I hesitated a moment trying to find the best way to respond.

"Ichiraku is very crowded around this time... It wouldn't be the best place to eat if you are not alone, Naruto-kun. What other places did you have in mind? " I asked diplomatically as we walked down a side road. We were all suddenly distracted from our lunch situation. Just in front of us stood a large cart filled with damaged over packed cardboard boxes. Though, the boxes were not as interesting as the unfamiliar girl struggling to carefully bring down a particularly heavy box off the top of the pile.

This girl had very long sky blue hair, pulled into a ponytail with her bangs swept to the right side of her face. Her expression seemed completely blank as if her body was moving on its own and the life had been drained out of her. Though, her bright emerald eyes sparkled in a certain expressive way to make up for the life the rest of her face lacked. It was only faint but I think I saw a glimmer of determination in them as she struggled with the box.

"Mori-chan!" Tenten-san called running from the building's open door, next to the cart. She reached up and easily took control of the large box, bringing it down from the large pile into her arms. I saw that flicker of determination diminish as it was replaced with irritation. Whether that irritation was for herself or Tenten-san, I did not know. "I know you say you can handle it, but I'm here to help you, right? I'll take care of the heavier boxes... You aren't particularly graceful, anyway. You might hurt yourself." My teammate continued. At that, all expression in the blue haired girl's face and eyes died in defeat. She lifted a small box half heartedly and disappeared inside the apartment after Tenten-san.

Naruto-kun and Sakana-san suddenly looked at me with curious faces. I was unsure what to tell them. Tenten-san had never told me if she wanted to keep her friend's move into Konoha quiet or not. Should I tell them what she told me? In my hesitation I glanced back toward the cart and the open apartment door as Tenten-san walked out and spotted me. She gave a little wave and a half smile.

"Hello, everyone." She called while Moriko-san poked her head out of the dark doorway to see who her friend was talking to. With one glance in our direction I saw some emotion, like fear, flash across her pale face. Tenten-san turned and gestured for Moriko-san to join us. Extracting herself from the doorway, the teen girl made her way to Tenten-san's side with her eyes fixed on the ground before her feet. "Mori-chan, these are a couple other friends." She said with a reassuring hand on Moriko-san's shoulder. The green eyed female looked up only long enough to see who Tenten-san indicated while she introduced us.

"This is Uzumaki, Naruto-kun from Team 7." She said with a hand toward the blond at my side. Naruto-kun gave her a big toothy smile that the girl did not return. Next, my team member indicated Sakura-san. "Haruno, Sakura-san is also on Naruto-kun's team." I could tell Sakura-san faked the smile she gave the new girl and tried to make up for the forced gesture with a small wave. Moriko-san did not return it. Tenten-san now held her hand out toward me. "And this is Rock, Lee. I've told you a little about him, he's on my team." She said.

I could not help but to feel slightly self conscious at the thought of what Tenten-san had said about me, because Moriko-san did not even look up from the ground at me as she had for Naruto-kun and Sakura-san. I would not feel disheartened, though! I would try to make the new girl feel a little more welcomed, so she would not have to feel like an outsider.

"It is nice to meet you, Moriko-san." I said in my normally happy voice and I bowed low in greeting. Instantly the girl's face reflected the feeling of being flustered. She returned a quick bow, then glanced from me back to Tenten-san as if she wanted to say something. I may not have understood, but Tenten-san did.

"It's okay, Mori-chan. He knows you're mute." She said with a smile. Moriko-san nodded in understanding and went back to staring at the ground. At the confused expressions on Sakura-san's and Naruto-kun's faces, Tenten-san explained. "This is my friend, Aikibo, Moriko. She doesn't speak and did not want you to think she was purposely being rude." Oh, that made sense. Tenten-san must have known Moriko-san for a long time to be able to be her voice with just a look.

"Oh, that's okay. You can't help that." Sakura-san said in an attempt to be reassuring. It only caused Tenten-san and Moriko-san to look uncomfortable, though I could not imagine why. Sakura-san tried again. "Maybe we can be friends." She said with another forced smile, clearly taken aback by the way Moriko-san showed almost nothing. Tenten-san sighed.

"Well, we have to get back to work. Mori-chan is moving in here but I wanted to help her with the boxes and unpacking." Tenten-san said as Moriko-san glanced back at the boxes with an expression filled with pain. I felt awful for her. I could not imagine never being able to speak and relying on someone else to say everything because she was unable to. She must have felt so helpless all her life, but maybe... If more people around Konoha began to accept her the way good hearted Tenten-san had, she would not need to feel as different. Maybe she would allow me to be her friend and help her overcome this disability, after all, we already have a friend in common.

"Alright. Let me know if you would like some help, Tenten-san, Moriko-san." I said with a dazzling smile and my usual thumbs up. My team mate rolled her eyes at me for a second time today and Moriko-san simply stared at me for a moment before returning to the boxes. With our goodbyes and waves, we left the two girls and continued walking down the dirt road.

"I'm surprised you were so quiet back there, Naruto." Sakura-san said curiously. Naruto-kun glanced over at her with his blue eyes strangely wide.

"That mute girl gave me the creeps... I mean... Do either of you get the 'Puppy that's been beaten too many times' vibe from her?" Naruto-kun asked. I knew he did not mean to sound as bad as he did, but Sakura-san was appalled.

"Naruto! That's rude, you idiot!" She growled and punched him in the head. Naruto-kun crouched for a moment holding his hands against the back of his blond head as if trying to keep the incoming bump from growing any bigger. "She was kinda weird, though." Sakura-san agreed thoughtfully. I could think of nothing to say. Weird was not the word I would choose... But I did get a sense that she was a person with a broken spirit. Maybe it was not too late to try to carefully mend.

End Notes: First time posting a story here, I'm new to this site, but no need to go easy on me, I can take it! Give me your best shot, come on! XD I know the honorifics might get a little annoying sometimes, but I won't change them, you'll have to deal.


	2. Lack of Understanding

Moriko's POV

I lifted one of the last small cardboard boxes off the cart, which was almost empty. Ten-chan had been such a huge help, I wished I could thank her. Keeping my green eyes on the ground, I walked inside and set the box on the carpet. There were boxes scattered around what would become my living room. The carpet was only visible on one half of the room and some of my boxes had been stacked against the only window, next to the door, blocking the natural light. Before returning to the cart for the last 3 boxes, I flipped the switch on the wall and turned the overhead light on. On such a cloudy, gloomy day, without the lights my mood was bound to be weighed down more than usual.

"All done, Mori-chan." Ten-chan announced as she walked into the room behind me balancing one box on top of the ones she held in each hand with seemingly no effort. I rushed up to her and grabbed the top box away from her face so she could at least see. The two of us took a deep breath as we looked over the sea of dirty damaged boxes. I knew they seemed like a lot now, but soon they would be empty and the rooms will all seem partially bare.

"Well..." Ten-chan sighed and glanced out the open front door. "I'll have to take that cart back... You go ahead and start unpacking. I'll be back in... 20 minutes to help you." She informed me. I gave her the most convincing smile I could and bowed deeply to show my thanks. She laughed slightly and pat my back before disappearing out the door and shutting it behind her. I started instantly hopeful I could take care of some of the unpacking before my friend came back, so she would not need to waste the rest of her day taking care of me. I felt like such a hindrance, but I knew she wouldn't listen to me if I tried to make her go about her bushiness.

I opened the closest box and began to set things up. My bookshelves were in pieces that I had to put together. I began working at it and let my mind wander as I worked. I owed Ten-chan more than I could say... Though I suppose that didn't mean anything, since I don't speak. Even as I put my bookshelf together, I was fighting against the lump in my throat. Wanting to cry a thousand tears of gratitude but knowing Ten-chan would misunderstand and be hurt, I held them back. Hurting her was the last thing I would ever want, after all, she was literally all I had, now.

Ten-chan may not have realized it, but she had probably saved my life. Though, I did regret that from now on I would depend on her until I could get on my feet... Even then, she was the only person who knew enough about me to be able to understand what I was 'saying'. My life in Konoha was about to begin and with this begriming, ended my past life. I had no family and Ten-chan was my only friend. At this thought, a certain surge of optimism spread through me.

Ten-chan seemed to know several people, though. She had introduced me to 3 people after my first few hours in Konoha. They had seemed pleasant maybe I would be able to make more friends, here. But the surge of optimism faded and was replaced with reality. With my lack of voice, I also lacked the key to normal communication. Plus, the blond boy (Naruto-kun?) seemed a little repulsed by me, though he was eager enough to smile when we were introduced. The girl with the pink hair looked a bit put off by me. Sakura-san obviously wasn't as open as her two companions.

Then there was Lee-kun, Ten-chan's team mate. He looked just as my friend had described him. His appearance was odd at first glance but the purehearted kindness on his face was more than enough to overlook something so unimportant. Ten-chan loved to complain about how 'dorky' Lee-kun was, but she had also mentioned that he was a stickler for manners and said he was 'chivalrous to the point of stupidity' but that was almost all I was told in advance about Lee-kun.

"Mori-chan, I'm back!" Ten-chan called opening the door without knocking. I stood from the mostly completed bookshelf to greet her. Soon we were unpacking together and time was flying. Unpacking took less time than I could have imagined. As we were unpacking the last box together, the sky was turning dark.

"Have you checked around the apartment, yet?" Ten-chan asked me. I nodded The first thing I had done was gone to look around. "Good. There's some instant foods like ramen in the cupboards, milk and some fruit in the fridge. Oh there's some rice, too. I didn't have much I could spare between me and my family... Sorry, Mori-chan, but that's okay. I'm taking you shopping tomorrow, with Sensei's permission." She said with a warm smile.

I was stunned. Dropping the hand mirror I hand just picked up, I wiped around to face her, mouth hanging open in shock. The glass broke around my feet but I ignored it. I had no idea all the food in the kitchen had been given to me from Ten-chan's house. I didn't know where it had come from, but I never would have imagined my friend would be giving me the food out of her house. She was staring at me, with a confused expression. I bolted from the room and into the kitchen. I grabbed the thin clear bag of assorted fruits and I swiped the bag of uncooked rice into my arms before returning to the living room to see Ten-chan throwing away the broken glass to the mirror I had dropped.

"What are y-" Before my friend could finish I tried to push the food into her arms. I realized the grateful tears I had held back, were spilling down my cheeks. She stared for a moment and laughed at me, shoving the food back. "Mori-chan! Knock it off. You'll need food, don't worry about this. I do missions to earn money, my parents do, too... you don't have a job or anyone to support you. I won't take the food back, but if you want to repay me, try to find a job around Konoha or I'll have to continue to give you my hard earned cash." She said with a chuckle. She thought I was being silly, I could tell... I wished I could make her understand that I was not worth her effort, I should have been moved into this empty apartment without any possessions or food or even the bed upstairs. Come to think of it, this was a very nice apartment, I didn't deserve such a nice place, either.

Ten-chan put the food back in the kitchen and came back to where I stood feeling sick. My friend wrapped me in a hug. I only felt sicker at her kindness. She didn't understand, I couldn't take her affection. I ran away from my home, I left my younger sister all alone with my father. How could they keep the house on their own now that I was not helping earn an income? I should have been scolded at the least, for abandoning my family, not hugged. The guilt was killing me.

Ten-chan and I went back to unpacking and soon the few remaining boxes were empty and disposed of. I didn't want to be alone, I knew where my thoughts would lead. Though, I was grateful Ten-chan did not ask about my meeting with Hokage-sama. She must have already known what it would be about. Guilt, dread and a bit of panic were pumping through me as I resigned to the bed upstairs and the nightmares that would no doubt come with sleep.

The next day, Ten-chan picked me up bright and early. I hadn't expected her Sensei to let her go, let alone to come himself with Ten-chan and Lee-kun close behind him. The guilt was like a stone in my stomach, but it was hard to pay attention to while watching the Sesnei's enthusiastic face. He practically bounced as he walked, much like Lee-kun, though without the slight limp. Ten-chan was the only one walking normally.

"GOOD MORNING!" The tall man shouted with a big wave as he walked down the road toward my door. I had been sitting in front of my apartment door, reading in the sunlight. I snapped my book shut as I stood. The group grew closer. "Please accept my apologies on Neji-kun's behalf, Moriko-san." Sensei said. I recalled Ten-chan's other team mate, Neji-kun. She enjoyed bragging about him and his abilities. "He doesn't have the youthful joy that we have when helping others and offered training in the place of taking you shopping. Tenten-kun and Lee have told me about you and your situation." He said with a carefree face. I may have been feeling miserable, but his optimism forced me to feel a little better and put a tiny grin on my face.

"Mori-chan, this is Gai-sensei." Ten-chan said with a weak smile. "We are all going to pool our money to take you shopping." she said and my face fell. I shook my head violently with a horrified expression. I tried every gesture I could to say 'NO!' I didn't even want Ten-chan to have to buy me anything let alone her teacher I had just met and Lee-kun, who didn't know me. Ten-chan gave the males an amused smile. "I told you, she doesn't like having to depend on others. We'll never get her to the store, now." She said. And she was dead on, too. I would lock myself in the apartment if I had to, but I couldn't allow them all to waste their money on me.

"Do not worry, Moriko-san." Lee said with a sparkling smile like the one I had seen yesterday. "We would not have offered to do it if we did not want to. We want to help you." He said, trying to make me feel better. He didn't understand, though... I couldn't make any of them understand without voice. All I could do was continuously shake my head.

"Mori-chan, you have no clothes that didn't have rips or stains on them." Ten-chan pointed out. Lee-kun and Sensei stared at the two of us with pitying expressions. I didn't change my mind. "You'll need shampoo and other toiletries." Ten-chan pointed out. I didn't budge. "We can ask the shop manager if there is a job opening for you." She said with a smirk. At this I faltered.

"It's settled then!" Sensei called. I shook my head again but it was too late. Before I knew what was happening, the man grabbed me around the middle and tossed me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Ten-chan followed behind him and mouthed 'I'm sorry.' I couldn't think of a response back. Instead I glanced over at Lee-kun, walking oddly next to her. Not quite limping, not quite steady.

"We can take you out for lunch, too!" Lee-kun said euphorically. I finally dropped my head against Sensei's back in defeat. I wanted to cry again, both from happiness and guilt, but would never allow myself to do so. I learned long ago, never to cry in front of men, but I wished I could make them understand I didn't deserve this. I never knew how useful my voice might be until I moved into this village.

End Notes: Yeah, I know that was pretty boring but I needed my audience to know more about Moriko and her personality before we continued. Next chapter will be a bit better, I hope.


	3. Shoping with Team 13 Excluding Neji

Lee's POV

We finally reached our destination but Moriko-san did not lift her head from Gai-sensei's back. I wondered momentarily if she had fallen asleep. Tenten-san may have looked happier than I had ever seen her. I was extremely happy for her to have someone so close to her. For Tenten-san to care so much for someone, Moriko-san must be an amazing person. I did not know why she was so much against us buying her some things she would need. It was not her fault.

Tenten-san had told our team about Moriko-san having so little of what she would need but refused to answer when we asked if she had family, where she moved from, why she needed to move to Konoha or why she had so little with her. I could not help but to feel terrible for Moriko-san, but I had made a few theories about her situation.

Outside the shop, Gai-sensei stopped walking. Tenten-san and I stopped as well but Moriko-san remained limp.

"Gai-sensei, I think Moriko-san fell asleep, but her hair is hanging over her face, so-" I began but I stopped talking as she lifted her head and looked straight at me. She may not have been full on glaring at me, but her eyes were piercing and she certainly was not happy. I must have made her angry when I told her we were buying her lunch as well. In response to her deadly gaze, I could not help but to give her a little smile. "Nevermind, Sensei, she is awake."

"Ah! That's good!" He said and carefully stood Moriko-san on her feet. The moment her shoes met the ground, the green eyed girl looked around as if searching for an escape route. Tenten-san must have seen this too, because she was at Moriko-san's side and quickly took her friend's arm.

"Mori-chan... Please cheer up. Think of it this way. If our positions were switched, I know you would do the same for me at the very least, right?" She asked rhetorically. For a moment, Moriko-san refused to look at Tenten-san, but then her eyes softened and she gave a weak smile to my team mate. "See? So, you'll just have to deal with it." She said happily, releasing Moriko-san and walking jovially toward the shop.

"Okay! Come on, first we're getting Moriko-san's food, then we'll get her some clothes. After that, Tenten-kun will take Moriko-san to get a few other necessities while Lee and I will get her welcoming gifts!" Gai-sensei announced to the both of us enthusiastically. I gave Moriko-san a thumbs up, when she glanced at me but she looked horrified. Sensei interpreted the reason to her reaction differently than I did. "Don't worry, Moriko-san. Ten-chan told us a few of your interests to consider." He assured, she hung her head with the defeated look again and we entered the store.

Moriko's POV

I was mortified to say the least. Even in normal circumstances I couldn't stand people buying me so much. I was grateful of course, but I knew nothing about these people excluding Ten-chan and she had already given me far too much. Plus I had no idea how I could ever pay them back. We had already gotten all the food I could possibly want for over a month. It was embarrassing, I had to convey to Ten-chan that I needed something write with, so I could write out that there was too much food and I couldn't eat it before it goes bad. There was no job opening there and now, we were at the clothing store. And I wanted nothing more than to crawl under a rock and hide there.

"Mori-chan! This is cute, look at this jacket."

"Moriko-san! This dress would look adorable on you!"

"Moriko-san! Would you like this kind of shirt?"

They kept bringing me more and more articles of clothing, I couldn't check the price tags fast enough, I refused to agree unless they were very cheap. But soon, they caught on and I found a couple outfits in our cart that I hadn't agreed to and were well over the limit I had set myself.

Ten-chan knew my style best, picking out clothes that were like mine, ore seemed a little tom boyish. She brought many things I liked, but I had to turn them down. Sensei was by far the most energetic person I had ever met. He was practically leaping around the shop, pushing frilly dresses in my face. If I had accepted most of what he picked out, I would have looked like a giant blue haired doll. Lee-kun kept picking out outfits that were somewhere between Ten-chan and Sensei's styles. Some were laced shirts and skirts, some were t-shirts and jeans.

Part of my issue with doing this was that Sensei and Lee-kun apparently had no idea how odd it was to me. For men to pick out my clothes, at one point I felt like a mother who was shopping with 3 children who wanted everything in the store, so I had to refuse them.

Lee POV

Most of us had a lot of fun at the clothing store. We could not contain ourselves. Moriko-san looked a little stressed but a few times she also looked rather amused. The first time Gai-sensei brought Moriko-san a short green dress, which looked a little like the outfit she was wearing, I noticed her blush. Her emerald eyes dropped to the ground and she fidgeted with her sleeve as her cheeks flushed red while she nodded her approval. I could not help but to smile slightly at the sight.

Soon, Moriko-san had had enough, she motioned she was done to Tenten-san, but she would not agree. Finally, Moriko-san tried the childish tactic. I could not blame her, she had not gotten much of a say in anything all day. Plopping herself down against the wall, she crossed her arms and closed her eyes so she could not see any of our suggestions again. Eventually, Tenten-san promised not to buy anymore clothes. Moriko-san stood up again and quickly rushed us out of the store after paying. Tenten-san, then led Moriko-san away to another shop, still pouting.

"Ready, Lee?" Gai-sensei asked. I nodded enthusiastically. "Good, let's split up and we'll meet back here 10 minutes before we meet Tenten-kun with our gifts." He instructed.

"Yessir!" I agreed with a salute. He smiled warmly down at me, and I smiled back.

Moriko's POV

Finally, we were finished shopping. I didn't have to accept any more of their money. I sighed with relief before I remembered Lee-kun mentioning lunch. I was glad that Ten-chan had the compassion to have the guys do something else while she took me out for toiletries and other... feminine things. These people were so full of life, though... Somehow it made me exhausted. As if their enthusiasm was being sucked from me and poured into them. Even Ten-chan seemed excited about everything. I figured it was because most of the time I had spent with her had been outside the village, where she was most comfortable.

"Okay, Mori-chan. First your gifts and then we'll go to lunch." Ten-chan said and pointed ahead of us to where Sensei and Lee-kun stood. Sensei looked almost restless like a dog wagging his tail, unable to sit still. Lee-kun had his hands behind his back and a huge smile on his face. Such a pure smile was infectious and I dropped my gaze to the ground to hide my small smile. Ten-chan's team mate always seemed to be so happy and was even unphased by the cold stare I had given him when I was abducted by them. I had to admit it was... Kinda, cute.

Scared at this thought, I shook my head, quickly in a physical attempt to shake those thoughts out of my head. I couldn't think of Ten-chan's friend as 'cute' what if she had feelings for him? I couldn't risk angering Ten-chan if I ended up liking her team mate. Even if she didn't have feelings for him, what if she thought of him as a brother? I know how protective I was over my sister, I could never-

This was getting ridiculous. My thoughts had drifted to unsafe grounds. I couldn't think about my past life, and anyway, I was blowing this out of proportion. So what if I thought of Lee-kun's smile as cute? That was it, I still didn't know him, so I couldn't have feelings for him. I was reading into an insignificant thought far too much because of the busy day I had had. When I looked up again, Ten-chan and I were standing in front of the 2 males.

"You first, Lee!" Sensei called with a wide smile. Lee-kun's arms came from behind his back and held out a rectangular object. I realized it was a book. Not just a book but the newest installment of my favorite book series. My eyes got wide for a moment and I carefully took the book. Lee-kun's smile grew at my reaction. I bowed deeply a few times to show my thanks and hugged the book to my chest. Ten-chan laughed beside me.

"Tenten-san mentioned that your favorite hobby was reading, so I asked her what your favorite book was." Lee-kun explained. I bowed again and gave them a smile. I didn't realize that it was the first genuine smile I had shown them since I came to Konoha. They were all smiling back at me and I couldn't help but note a faint pink tinge on Lee-kun's cheeks.

"Good work, Lee!" Sensei said loudly, thumping his student on the back. "Next is my gift. Come with me." He said and we all carried the bags a short distance, trailing Sensei to another shop. My heart sank when he walked inside and motioned for us to follow. When I entered, though, I realized it was a pet shop. "Tenten-kun told us that you would be living on your own for the first time. I figured having to do something like that would be lonely at first and decided you should have a companion." Sensei announced with a sense of pride for himself. I looked around at the pets and back to my comrades. I wanted to say 'no' but I didn't want to seem ungrateful. And I DID really love animals.

With a sigh of resignation, I walked around the store. Fish... No. Too much trouble to keep them alive when all they do is look nice. Puppy... No. I was going to be looking for a job, I didn't have time to take care of and train a dog. Kitten... No. Still too much to take care of and prone to running away when they get the chance. Hamster... No. Not intelligent enough to be considered a real 'companion' at least in my eyes. Rat... Yes! A rat would be perfect. They did more than fish, frogs and turtles, were easy to take care of, basically potty trained themselves, could learn tricks but did not depend on learned behaviors. It was perfect.

As I made up my mind, I pointed to the albino rat in the glass tank. As Ten-chan and Lee-kun went to gather rodent food, bedding, water bottle and a cage to keep my new pet in, I was incredibly thankful that rodents were cheap. Sensei had an employee assist us in getting the rat and buying the supplies. Dumping the bags and supplies into the fish tank Lee-kun had picked to be my rat's new home, I tugged on Ten-chan's shirt and pointed to the employee. She stared at me for a moment before she understood what I wanted.

"Excuse us... Again. Are there any job openings here?" Ten-chan asked for me. The man nodded and tried to speak but Ten-chan cut him off. "My friend is mute, that won't be a problem will it?" She asked. The guy thought for a moment before responding.

"I'd have to ask the manager and he would have to meet with her... I'm not sure how that would work, what with customer service and all, but its a possibility. He finished. We nodded, thanked him and headed out.

"First, we'll take Moriko-san's things to her apartment and then to lunch!" Sensei yelled thrusting his fist into the air. Ten-chan chuckled beside me.


	4. Questionable Questions

Lee's POV

After we took Moriko-san's things to her apartment and put everything away, neatly, we had to practically drag her away from the building to lunch. Tenten-san told us what kinds of food Moriko-san liked because she was ignoring us, and we ended up going to a barbeque restaurant, where we ran into Asuma-sensei's team.  
>Tenten-san introduced Moriko-san to Asuma-sensei, Ino-san, Shikamaru-kun and Chouji-kun. They did not seem to care much. Asuma-sensei was too busy watching Chouji-kun who was scarfing down a plate of BBQ Ribs and trying to ensure his student did not choke. Ino-san and Shikamaru-kun sat on either side of Chouji-kun looking bored, having already finished their own food.<br>We sat down and ordered our lunch. Tenten-san and Moriko-san on one side, Me and Gai-sensei on the other. Moriko-san requested the cheapest meal available and seemed to pick at it most of the time. Whenever she noticed anyone watching, she would eat normally and ended up clearing her plate. I realized that she was thankful for our help, but did not like people to spend money on her. At first I had assumed she did not like me or Gai-sensei. After that, I thought she resented our charity. But after seeing her smile when I gave her the book I had bought her, and the warm look in her green eyes when she looked at the rat (Which she had named Sachi, according to the paper she placed on the tank.)... I learned the truth.  
>Suddenly while we were finishing our lunch, Tenten-san stood up, her eyes on the wall clock. We stared at her for a moment, before she edged out of the booth, leaving Moriko-san alone on the side opposite me and Sensei.<br>"Oh... I'm so sorry, Mori-chan... I completely forgot. Gai-sensei there's a new shipment." She said turning her apologetic gaze from Moriko-san up to Gai-sensei.  
>"Ah! You are right, Tenten-kun, it should be in any time now. I suppose you'll need me with you, then?" He asked. She nodded but all Moriko-san could do was stare at her friend. Tenten-san leaned back down and hugged her friend.<br>"I'm sorry. I should have remembered, but I hadn't counted on all the extra help or lunch." She explained. Moriko-san pat her back to show that she was not angry and waved her hand in a gesture that clearly said 'Go on, don't worry.' Tenten-san turned to me as Gai-sensei stood as well. "Lee, you'll take Mori-chan home, right?" She asked. I nodded with a smile.  
>"Of course, do not worry, Tenten-san." I assured her and they left, leaving me their share of the money to pay for lunch. As soon as the two had left Moriko-san began writing on the paper Tenten-san had given her this morning and handed it to me. She had written a note in mildly sloppy print.<p>

_You don't need to worry about taking me home. I'm sure you have things to do today, and I don't want to trouble you._

I stared at her for a moment after reading her message, puzzled. More things clicked into place, Just from reading the message I knew more about her. This was why she was so against accepting money, she thought she was a burden on everyone. Like we saw her as someone we HAD to take care of. I smiled again and handed the paper back to her.  
>"It is no trouble Moriko-san. I would like to be your friend, as well. Why would I not walk you home?" I asked rhetorically. She froze for a second before dropping her gaze downward. She may have tried to hide it but I saw some semblance of a smile. When she brought her head back up, she bowed her thanks to me.<br>After that, I paid and we began our walk back to Moriko-san's apartment. She kept quiet the entire time... I mean... Of course she did, but she made no attempt to communicate with me the way she did with Tenten-san. She walked along slightly behind me, still not knowing the way around the village. She kept her hands clasped in front of her and she watched her feet as she walked. I am not exactly a shy person, but I realized I had been quiet most of the day. I guessed the reason for this was because I was unsure how to talk to her, she could not talk back. I had noticed Tenten-san speaking to her as she would speak to me but when Moriko-san would reply, she just made gestures and pointed at things. I did not understand her yet. But, I decided that if I was ever going to, I would have to try.  
>"Do you like Konoha, Moriko-san?" I asked her. She glanced up at me and nodded. I should have seen that coming, it was too simple to answer. I should not ask a yes or no question. "I am curious, why did you need to move to Konoha?" I asked. Her head snapped up and her eyes met mine again. I was shocked to see that her expression was filled with fear. By this time we had reached her apartment and she walked to the door before turning around to face me. "Maybe I should have not asked." I said quickly, afraid I had offended her. She withdrew her writing utensils from her pocket and began writing.<p>

_I guess it's fine, but even if I answered, you couldn't understand what I mean without me writing everything down_.

I handed the paper back to her again with a smile, glad she was not offended as she appeared to have been. I did not want to witness Tenten-san's wrath, either  
>"Well, if we can be friends I better put some effort into understanding you the way Tenten-san does... Do you mind if I ask a personal question?" I asked with a smile. She eyed me with slight skepticism, but agreed to hear it. I took a deep breath, hoping she would not be upset by my question but the curiosity and my theories were getting to be too much. "Did you move to Konoha... Because something really bad happened at the home you lived at before?" I asked as my grin faded to a small frown.<br>She looked in my eyes with the same fear as before for a moment and did not move. I almost thought she stopped breathing until her head dropped and her face contorted. I was caught off guard and stood watching her for a second. She was crying! Quickly, I reached past her, opened her door and gently led her inside with my hand on her back. I did this for a few reasons...  
>1. So she could be more comfortable and hopefully calm down soon.<br>2. So she would not have to worry about others seeing her cry and...  
>3. ...I was a little ashamed of this reason, because it was for myself. My last reason for leading her inside was so that no one would see her- and think I had hurt her... Although in a way, I had.<br>"Moriko-san I am so sorry! I should not have asked, please do not cry. You do not have to tell me, I am sorry!" I gushed as I led her to an old love seat I recognized it as the piece of furniture Tenten-san had planned to give away. Tears were rolling down her face and her shoulders were shaking. She wrote me a message with shaking hands.  
><em><br>It'__s okay, don't worry about it... Something DID happen._

I pat her back in an attempt to make her feel better. I was feeling sick, how could I have asked her something like that? To make up for it, I promised myself to run 3,000 laps around the village before I went home. To make the sick knot in my stomach worst, she was comforting ME, telling ME it was okay.  
>"I am sorry, Moriko-san. I will not ask anything like that again!" I continued in apologizing, before I saw the next line she had written.<p>

_How could I have left my little sister in that bad situation. She must hate me by now..._

I had no idea how to respond to this, but the first thought in my mind was to make it up to her... How about rescuing her sister?


	5. Speak the Truth

Chapter 5

Lee POV

"Hey, Lee. You already took Mori-chan home?" I heard from my right. I was incredibly relieved and smiled toward Tenten-san and Gai-sensei walking down a side road. I met them to the side of the pathway grinning wide. Tenten-san shifted the large wooden box to one side and Gai-sensei gave me a dazzling smile with a thumbs up.

"You look youthful as ever, Lee! Lunch must have done you well!" Sensei said in his loud voice. Tenten-san looked more skeptical and narrowed her eyes.

"Lee... Why are you so excited?" She asked me, I finally found my voice and opened my mouth to blurt out, but suddenly I looked around and realized Moriko-san might not appreciate it if someone passing by over heard me.

"It is about Moriko-san... When can we meet at our usual training spot?" I asked trying to keep myself together instead of exploding with my enthusiasm. It took a good portion of my self control to wait for them, so I could tell them what was going on instead of springing into action immediately and doing everything myself. That would be wrong of me, though. Tenten-san was Moriko-san's best friend, I could not work on my own in regards to my team mate's close friend. She glanced up at Gai-sensei with curious eyes, as if wondering if Sensei knew what was running through my head, but even he was smiling down at me, clueless.

"Uh... I guess fifteen minutes, just let me drop off these weapons and tools at home and I'll be there... Is that okay, Sesnei?" Tenten-san asked. When Gai-sensei nodded, I took off as fast as I dared on my still recovering leg, toward the training grounds.

Moriko's POV

I was absolutely horrified. I had bawled my eyes out right in front of Lee-kun. UGH! Simple question, 'Did you run away from home because your father was abusive?' Simple answer, 'Why yes, Lee-kun, I did.' But, no, I lost it and cried like a baby. He seemed so confused, I didn't blame him. And how dumb was it to tell him 'Oh, it's okay, don't worry about it.' The 'I'm okay' thing doesn't work so well when you're crying. I might have allowed my head to slam sideways into the wall if I hadn't been holding my new rat.

I had finally stopped crying and wanted someone near me that I could cry in front of, so I had grabbed Sachi. Not wanting anyone else to see my face, but unwilling to get up from the comfy love seat, I sat with my back to the living room window, curled up and leaning against the back of the couch, hugging one of the red cushions and facing the opposite arm. My little white rat scampered over the back of the seat, against the wall, occasionally darting back to me to escape through the neck of my shirt and run across my chest to my stick her nose out of one of my sleeves.

My face was still clearing up, but by this time, I felt more stable and allowed myself to reflect on the tremendously embarrassing situation that had happened nearly an hour before. I was uncomfortable blubbering on like a baby and yet... oddly comforted by the way he pat and rubbed my back, an unknown feeling to me, since I normally hated being touched by anyone who was not very close to me. Though, I knew it was because the pure intentions and kindness was so clear and visable in Lee-kun's face. In that sense he reminded me of a young boy untainted by the evil of the world, yet.

I shook my head to clear these thoughts. I was thinking in an odd way again, undoubtedly because of my unstable emotions. As the pure white rodent scurried up my arm for the umpteenth time, I wondered where Lee-kun had run off too when I stopped crying and he left with a look of concern, uncertain goodbye and an absentminded bow. He didn't leave quickly, he definitely seemed like he wanted to make sure I was okay, but there was SOMETHING about him that made me think he wanted to do something, quickly. With a calming sigh, I dismissed it. I was probably over thinking again.

Lee's POV

"Alright, what is it, Lee?" Tenten-san asked me half impatient, half concerned. I took a deep breathe and prepared myself to explain. Gai-sensei, too was looking down at me expectantly. Neji-kun, however ignored the three of us and continued his training as if we had not been there.

"Moriko-san told me something and we have to do something about it, we HAVE to!" I began, speaking quickly and unable to contain myself.

"What do you mean Mori-chan TOLD you something?" Tenten-san asked, fidgeting with the hem of her pink Chinese styled shirt. "And what was it?"

"She had to write it on paper, but she is concerned about a younger sister!" I exclaimed, surprising both my team mate and Sensei. "I propose we go to her old house and rescue Moriko-san's sister from their father!" I had not noticed before the words left my mouth, but I realized I had not been shocked at all to learn that Moriko-san had been abused at her home. Now that I had stopped, though, I felt disgusted, suddenly by the notion and it had been her own father? How... despicable. What had he done to her to break her the way he had?... On second thought, no. I did not want to know.

"Lee... I'd love to but, I'm not so sure. Have you asked Mori-"

"That's an excellent idea, Lee!" Gai-sensei yelled, accidentally cutting Tenten-san off. I did not mean to, but I ignored my friend's hesitancy and acknowledged Gai-sensei's enthusiasm. I supposed the reason was because it appealed to me more. Tenten-san whirled around and gave Gai-sensei an incredulous stare, but Sensei had not seen a thing, he had struck a Nice Guy pose and then slapped his hand down on my shoulder. "You're such a good kid." He said in calmer and serious tone, but Tenten-san had regained her will to speak.

"Lee, I've known about Mori-chan's situation for a while... But she would never let me do anything about it. Have you ASKED her about going to her old house? I guarantee she'll say no." All this time, Neji-kun had been striking the training stump, but he now had decided to take a break and he sat silently against the trunk of a tree away from, but facing, our group. My face fell slightly. Tenten-san was not as for my idea as I thought she would be.

"But... Tenten-san... I understand more, now. Moriko-san refuses help because she thinks she is a burden, I know she would not agree to us going and saving her sister. Who would not be happy, though, if we saved her sister, convinced Moriko-san she does not hate her, and knocked any thought of coming after them, when we deal with their abuser?" I asked regaining more of my vigor as I spoke on. Tenten-san gave a very tiny smile. Gai-sensei listened between the two of us.

"Oh, Lee... You have no idea how I would love that." Tenten-san said quietly with a dark look on her face. "But Mori-chan would not allow us to harm her father. Abuser or no, he is her only living parent, one of the only family she's ever known and- I have no idea why- she loves him." She sighed and shook her head. Gai-sensei opened his mouth to speak at this point, but she had not noticed and continued on. "It's not like I have to worry about her yelling at me, though." She said with a weak laugh and she looked at her feet before taking a deep breath. "I'm ready, let's go get Amaya-chan." She finished. Gai-sensei and I beamed at her. He seemed about as excited as I was.

"Of course, Tenten-kun, we shall go to get ready right away and meet back here, soon. You can lead us from there!" Sensei said and the both of us hurried away to gather anything we might need.

Tenten's POV

I sighed once they had gone and turned around, planning to seat myself on top of the training stump behind me, but I froze mid-step when I saw Neji-kun sitting against a tree watching me. I laughed a tiny laugh and continued in my direction.

"Neji-kun, you scared me!" I scolded and I watched as my team mate got to his feet and stood with his arms crossed over his chest. He was still watching me with his Hyuuga eyes. It was a bit unnerving.

"You're a bad liar, you know." He said in a soft voice. Uh oh. I ignored this and set myself on the stump as I had intended to. "I know what you're hiding." He said. I knew I'd have to respond, even if I did not want to.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" I lied. Neji-kun smirked. Damn those eyes.

"Of course, such a typical response. I know this friend of yours 'Mori-chan' can- or at least has the ability to- speak." He claimed, leaning against the tree he was standing in front of. Arms still crossed over his chest. I was feeling very warm, I might have started to sweat slightly. All I could do was shake my head.

"You really should try harder, or they might catch on... When you asked how your friend 'told' Lee-kun something, even training I noticed, you began fidgeting with your shirt. When you joked about her 'yelling' at you, your laugh was clearly forced and your eyes darted toward your feet." The Hyuuga explained. "And, ever since I confronted you, your body language has been riddled with indications that I'm right." He finished I sighed in resignation. What a mess.

"Fine, Mori-chan does have the ability to speak, but you don't know the whole story. It's really best for her to be silent, I mean sh-" But I was cut off in my flustered flurry of words.

"No, I don't know the whole story, nor do I want to... It was just a tip." He said with an annoyingly smug look on his face and walked off, calmly.

AN: Whoo sorry that took so long, I went through a rough patch and didn't want to write ANYTHING for a while... Then I randomly started a Beauty and the Beast story... Now I'm back here. And I must say this turned out MUCH better than I had hoped. Don't you love that ending, folks. Next is the rescue. But what does Moriko having a voice mean? Dun Dun DUN!


	6. Slipping up

WARNING: Things get a bit dark here, Lee is seriously pissed off, and I may have corrupted a bit of feeling in this one, because it deals with an issue I feel very strongly about.

Quick notes for those unfamiliar with honorifics, Like... Lee-KUN or Mori-CHAN. I think this is necessary because Amaya will be introduced this chapter and uses Sama if you aren't familiar with honorifics it may get confusing. Plus, they are... Quite fun when you get use to them and reflect the relationship between the names used and whoever uses them.

(copied from Wikipedia after cutting out bits I don't use for the story. I am NO expert, just wanted to try this out.)

1. Kun- is used by anyone when addressing or referring to male children or male teenagers. Although kun is generally used for boys, that is not a hard rule. It can also be used by male teachers addressing their female students. (Gai to Tenten.)

2. San- is the most commonplace honorific, and is a title of respect typically used between equals of any age. (In my Japanese class, everyone referred to female students as San and male students as Kun.)

3. Chan- expresses that the speaker finds a person endearing. Thus, using chan with a superior's name would be condescending and rude. It may also be used towards cute animals, lovers, close friends, or any youthful woman. It can be used for males in some circumstances, but in general this use is rather condescending or intimate.

4. Sama- used mainly to refer to people much higher in rank than oneself, toward one's customers, and sometimes toward people one greatly admires.

5. Nee-chan- when a young sibling addresses his or her own "big sister".

6. Ane- is the descriptive noun of big sister. (Meaning when referring to Moriko to someone else, Amaya will use this, as it is rude to address your older sibling by name.)

Lee's POV

The afternoon sun trying to break through the dense cover of leaves above us, cast a soothing greenish light down on us. We made our way though the thick forest where it seemed, even the wind could not reach us, so far in. There was the softly tricking water of a nearby stream and with the natural beauty that surrounded us, I wondered what monster could abuse two girls in such a serene place.

We had been traveling for the better half of an hour by this time, mostly in silence. Finally, I had to ask my questions, Tenten-san seemed more open, since the decision to rescue Amaya-san... Wait, how young would Amaya-san be? Should I refer to her as chan or would be closer to Moriko-san's age? Focus, Lee. I had to ask one question at a time.

"Tenten-san, How did you meet Moriko-san, if she lives way out here?" I asked her over the wind and the silence. Gai-sensei was too quiet and I did not want to admit, but I knew he was focusing on our surroundings to spot anything dangerous, still unconvinced I should be out of the village with my left limbs still recovering after Lady Hokage had healed my nearly irreparable body. I pushed it from my mind and focused on Tenten-san's answers and my questions.

"Remember last year, one of the first training exercises outside of the village?" She asked rhetorically. "The extreme Hide and Seek? Before I found anyone, I found a house out here in the forest and had thought someone might have hidden inside. Perfect place for traps, and all. Instead I found Mori-chan." Tenten-san explained. That made sense. Come to think of it, she had taken a long time to find us. I had thought the traps we laid gave her trouble, but knowing her, now... I should have known better.

Before I could ask her my next question, she slowed down and led us into a wide clearing, revealing a moss covered log cabin, most likely built by the trees the forest supplied. As we drew closer, I noticed garbage and bottles of foul smelling alcohol lying around the yard. The windows all had blankets covering them from the inside and the front door's bottom hinge was busted, leaving the top hinge to keep the door standing crooked.

"Um... Maybe I should go in to handle things first." Tenten-san suggested nervously. I was a bit shocked to see her nervous, knowing how strong nerved she normally was. I had no intention of waiting outside, especially after seeing this disgusting house. Whoever this man was, he not only hurt his children but could not even bother to fix something like a door or clean up? I felt anger rising up, but Tenten-san spoke again.

"I know how... passionate you both get, so. I'd really rather go in, to ensure Mori-chan's father's safety, as much as I hate to." No! I could not let her do everything, especially with how I already felt!

"No, Tenten-kun, we came her as... well... Part of a team and we must stick together. Lee and I will not harm Moriko-san's father." Gai-sensei assured her, finally speaking. I was relieved, Gai-sensei being so quiet is very unsettling and forces me to think about my injuries and how much I had lost on the road to my dream.

Tenten-san was not surprised, she was not happy but she had been expecting it. She shook her head in resignation and I noticed how considerably flustered she appeared today. Gai-sensei and I followed closely behind Tenten-san as she approached the broken door, apparently trying the 'easy way' tactic, since we were in no real danger. After all they were a normal family with no shinobi skills.

She knocked loudly on the wood where the paint had peeled off. We heard stomping and before the door swung open, a man's gruff voice was hollering.

"Couldn't take it out there on your own, huh? I knew you'd be b-" A man slightly shorter than Gai-sensei had appeared, holding a long black belt he had stained clothes and an intense glare with eyes the same as Moriko-san's. For some reason that bothered me.

"We are here for Amaya-san." Tenten-san said in a voice full of resentment. The man blinked at her for a moment before laughing a cold laugh. I saw my friend's hand twitch above her weapon pouch. I, myself wanted a go at him, but for Moriko-san's sake, I did not and was prepared to hold my team mate down.

"A couple of kids playing ninja think they're gonna take my daughter away, huh?" He growled and slammed the broken door in our faces. Without hesitation, Tenten-san pushed the door open again and marched inside. The man brought his hand up, holding the belt, moving to bring it down across Tenten-san's face but she kept walking. Before the belt could come closer, I grabbed ahold of the man's arm, firmly. Perhaps too firmly than needed, I wanted to be sure he had a bruise. As I caught his arm, I realized that Gai-sensei had his arm around the man's neck. Before Tenten-san could get farther into the house, a girl a couple years younger than her and I ran up and began pulling on Gai-sensei's arm.

"Stop! What are you doing!" She cried. Her hair was blue like her sister's but darker. Moriko-san had light sky blue hair. Amaya-san had more of an ocean blue shade. Almost shoulder length and straight. She had the same bright green eyes as her sister... And their father. "Get off him!" She screeched. Her clothes were more ragged and dingy than Moriko-san's had been and too big for her as well. She must have gotten all the hand-me-downs.

"I can't do that, Amaya-chan." Gai-sensei said, seriously. He was still holding the man by his neck and I still had his arm. I noticed the man's face turning red and his unintelligible shouts as he kicked out at me and pulled at my teacher's arm with his free hand. The girl froze, still holding onto Gai-sensei's arm.

"How do you know my name?" She asked all of us, looking around at us all.

"Moriko-san is a friend and she is very upset. She feels guilty that she left you here in the care of this..." I had to bite my tongue. Polite, Lee... Be polite. "_man_." But the being whose arm I held roughly in my hand was not a man. He was not fit to be called human, let alone a man. Before the girl could say or do more, the man released Gai-sensei's arm and instead took hold on Amaya-san's neck, pulling her off the ground. She kicked her feet and struggled, clutching at her father's hand. Gai-sensei released the man, obviously thinking if he let the man go he would let the girl go. I drooped his arm as well but he continued choking the girl.

"Good, now you freaks get out of my house. I'll kill her if I have to." He threatened with a cruel smile on his face as if he were enjoying himself. I could not help but shiver, but by this time I was furious and very likely to lose control and attack him. I glance sideways but Tenten-san had disappeared. How to save the girl without hurting the man. I noticed Gai-sensei thinking along the same lines but he was preparing to attack him, I could see it in his eyes. So, I quickly grabbed a kunai before my teacher could attack, sprang behind the man, taking me out of his reach and held the weapon to his neck.

"Let her go. What kind of man harms his own family!" I could not help but to yell. The man did not move, so I... persuaded him to see things my way by pressing the knife closer to press against his skin. Finally he released the girl and before she could collapse in a heap, Gai-sensei caught her. She rubbed her already bruising neck and gasped for air.

"Apparently, I am the kind of man who beats his girls like pinatas!" The man roared and I reluctantly withdrew my weapon.

"Lee asked a trick question, you're not a man at all, you are scum!" Tenten-san snapped from behind me. Gai-sensei took the girl outside in case the man tried anything again. He had a dark expression, like it took effort not to say or do something. I shared that feeling. Tenten-san was walking down the hallway, which was coated with more bottles, carrying a wooden box and balancing three large cardboard boxes on top of it.

"Hey, those are my boxes!" The man shouted. Tenten-san walked right passed us, outside. Not wanting to take any chances, I moved in front of the man, meeting his glare. Glaring into his eyes should have been all too easy but after a while I felt like I was glaring at Moriko-san and had to look away feeling ashamed. Even if it was not her, just the thought of glaring at her felt wrong. "So you bastards must be responsible for my missing daughter, boxes and possessions." The man spat in my face. "Nothing in this house belongs to them, I'm their father, they owe me everything!" I could not believe what I was hearing.

"They owe you _nothing_!" I growled in a low, quiet voice. As Tenten-san walked back through the hallway to pack more of Amaya-san's things, he moved to grab her, I grabbed him by the shoulder, pulled him back and then pinned him to the wall with my right arm against his neck. Not pressing hard enough to cut off his air supply but enough to show him he would not be attacking anyone.

"They owe me the very air they breathe." He wheezed as if nothing had happened.

"You have got it backwards, YOU owe THEM the air you breathe!" I waited until Tenten-san walked back outside and told me she was done, before I released him. "I'll hunt them down, you know. The disobedient one always was the older whor-" I could not contain myself. Before he had finished the insult, I drew back and punched him in the gut. As he doubled over, I saw him spit blood onto the floor. Before Tenten-san could see what I had done, I exited the cabin and joined my group. I could still feel the darkness on my face. It was very uncommon for me to feel as enraged as this, I supposed it was due to the obvious abuse that my new friend had been through.

Wait. I had just referred to Moriko-san as my friend. Had i not also referred to her as my friend when I spoke to Amaya-san as well? I guess that meant it was official. Moriko-san was now my friend, assuming she was alright with that, and I had helped rescue her younger sister from that- Be calm, self. That... place.

"Um.. thank you, Shinobi-sama." The girl rasped from Gai-sensei's arms as I picked up the majority of the boxes. I saw this as a training possibility, as I had little training the entire day. But I nearly dropped them again when Amaya-san spoke.

"N-no, Amaya-san. We were happy to save you." I told her, embarrassed to be referred to as 'sama' even if she was speaking to all of us.

"You saw me a few days ago, Amaya-chan. My name is Tenten. This is-" The girl's eyes opened a bit wider.

"Oh! I know about you. Ane told me." She said brightly, her throat seemed to be feeling better the more she spoke and Gai-sensei put her down before glancing back, probably to see if that hateful... man... was watching to see where we went. Tenten-san did not notice and smiled down at the girl.

"Mori-chan told me about you as well. She loves and misses you a lot, so Lee and Gai-sensei, offered to help rescue you and move you into your sister's apartment." Tenten-san said and motioned to Sensei and myself as she said our names. Amaya-san thought for a moment and stopped walking to bow deeply to us.

"Thank you very much. Tenten-sama, you probably don't know, but you kept Ane strong over the last year and a half and what she told me about you helped keep me strong, too. Lee-sama and Sensei, thank you so much for coming to save me and for not hurting my father." And then she straightened up again. My face flushed horribly. Not only because I was lying to her by not admitting I had punched her father but also at being referred to as 'sama' directly. Tenten-san appeared to be speechless as well. I wanted to say something but... If that was how she was comfortable in referring to us. I felt conceded for allowing her to call me sama, though. Luckily, Tenten-san came to my rescue.

"Uh, Amaya-chan, we're really not as great as to be called 'sama' you can call me Tenten-san or something, right? Oh, Lee, too. He's just too nice to say something." She said, shifting her load of boxes to one side and rubbing her neck.

"But, 'sama' is meant to be used for someone I admire. Why wouldn't I admire you guys?" She asked innocently. We sighed in resignation as sensei laughed and began praising us on our youth but I could not pay attention this time. Something was bothering me in the back of my mind. What was it, that was so important I could not focus on-

How did Amaya-san recognize Tenten-san's name if Moriko-san is mute?


	7. Mood Swings and Forced Smiles

**Moriko's POV**

**To take my mind off things, I had shut Sachi back in her cage and left my apartment, locking it behind me. Walking had always been a good way to clear my mind. I had been wandering around the streets of Konoha for nearly a half hour and every step I took, I realized more that I should not be here. **

**Children were practicing things I, more than double their age, could not do. Older kids fighting each other and men and women with headbands like Ten-chan and all her friends she had introduced me to. I was nothing like these people. I watched them walk up walls and jump rooftops, two at a time. Who was I to invade this village? Even the Hokage had called me to her, ensuring I would not send anyone from the village to deal with my less than happy family matters and had me agree not to try to draw attention to myself.**

**How could I not draw attention to myself? Everyone in this village had super powers compared to me. I usually felt that I was a burden to everyone but in this village that feeling was magnified. I couldn't help but wonder if everyone was simply being kind to me because they pitied me. Maybe I should wait until tonight, gather my things and go back home. Ten-chan would be mad, but I was ashamed beyond anything I had ever felt before to walk into their village and have them take care of me.**

**Lee's POV**

**When we arrived at Moriko-san's apartment, the sky was beginning to dim. There were no lights on. I turned to face Tenten-san. Amaya-san stood very close by me and Gai-sensei had left for training as soon as we walked back inside the village gates.**

**Tenten-san knocked and tried to open the door, but it was locked. My friend raised her eyebrows at me, a gesture to tell me she was alert. I could only guess what her true thoughts on the situation were. I realized that she was probably lost, if she had left her apartment. Before I could mention this to Tenten-san, she surprised me.**

"**Amaya-san, I've just thought... Would you like to surprise your sister? It seems she went for a walk and we will have to find her but it won't be as fun as it would be to hide you in her apartment and lead her back here." Tenten-san chirped happily, but she could not fool me. She was still furious about the beast we had taken the girl from, not that I blamed her. Amaya-san seemed a bit hesitant.**

"**I would be a little scared on my own... Do you promise it's safe here?" She asked. I gave her a bright, reassuring smile.**

"**I promise you will be safe here. This village is full of people like us, we are often needed to protect people, so we are very good at it. You could be in no better hands." I promised her and gently pat her shoulder. "You can also take the time to wash up... You have dried blood on your neck." I pointed out and felt a muscle in my cheek twitch as I suppressed my anger. I hoped the girl would think as I did and bandage her neck, so her sister would not see the marks their father had inflicted on her sister. At least we got the girl out of there.**

**Amaya-san nodded with a smile, she seemed convinced. Tenten-san pulled a spare key from her tool pouch and unlocked the door. She poked her head inside.**

"**Mori-chan! Are you here?" She called into the apartment. Motioning for us to follow, she walked inside. We left the front door open, standing just inside the doorway, in the living -san walked upstairs where the bedroom and bathroom were sure to be. I glanced toward the loveseat against the wall to my right and realized I had left the poor girl as soon as she stopped crying. What if I ran off before she was emotionally stable, because of my excitement? Should I be worried that Moriko-san was not in her house? What if she ran away, embarrassed that she had let me see her cry?**

**Tenten-san returned with a role of fresh bandages and a cream to prevent infection, handed them to Amaya-san and we left, assuring her we would be back soon. I was alone with my team mate and a pestering thought popped into my mind.**

**I could ask her if Moriko-san really cannot speak, but that is not a question I should ask Tenten-san. A question such as that was best answered by the person I am asking about. I kept myself unusually quiet, as I had been since my ordeal with the girl's father.**

**Moriko's POV**

**I exited the pet store in a much better mood than I had been in for hours. I had secured a job for myself and would no longer have to depend on Ten-chan and no longer had the urge to run from the village. I may be the only normal person in a sea of shinobi, but at least I could take care of myself, now... Assuming the pay was enough to live off of.**

**I had stumbled upon the store by accident as I explored Konoha. As I walked, I hoped in the direction of my apartment, I took a deep breath as if I was exhaling all my sadness from earlier. While I did not allow myself to think about it, I could remain happy. Walking passed a brilliantly green front yard, something pink bobbed in the corner of my vision and I had to see what it was. **

**Turning my head, I realized it was hair. A girl with pink hair and red dress was weeding the garden with her back to me. I recognized her as Sakura-san, Ten-chan had introduced me to. Walking up to her, I tapped her shoulder, gently. I hoped to make up for my lack of greeting, yesterday. She looked over her shoulder at me and a look of unmistakable pity crossed her face before she could replace it with what I was sure, was a fake smile.**

"**Hello, Moriko-san. How are you?" She asked and as soon as the words left her lips, I saw her regret it. She was obviously unsure of how she could communicate with me if I didn't speak back. Determined to keep my smile as real as I could make it after the pitying look she had given me, I gave her a thumbs up and pointed back to her. Sakura-san's smile seemed slightly more real and relieved. "I'm good... I'm pulling weeds for a mission." She explained and I nodded my understanding. Feeling helpful, I motioned weed pulling and pointed to myself, still grinning. **

"**Oh... You want me to pull yours, too?" She asked, her face falling. I shook my head quickly, pointed to myself and then got down on my knees, next to her and pointed to the weeds she was pulling. "Oh! You want to help!" She realized and laughed a little uncomfortably. "I couldn't ask you to do that, I just need some extra money, so I'm doing a low level mission." She explained. It was nothing like my 'conversations' with Ten-chan who knew exactly what I was like and what I meant by the vaguest gestures. I shook my head again but did not have time for another gesture before I heard a familiar voice over my shoulder.**

"**Sakura-san, Mori-chan was asking if she could help you, but she isn't the type to want money. She was just being friendly." Ten-chan laughed. Looking over my shoulder and sweeping my blue ponytail out of my way, I saw my best friend and Lee-kun beaming down at me. I felt my mood soar, I wasn't surprised to see Ten-chan smiling down at me, but I was very relieved to know I hadn't scared Lee-kun off for good. I glanced at him to be sure and noticed him giving an odd look to Sakura-san who waved back, nervously. "But Mori-chan can't stay, we have a surprise for her." Ten-chan said.**

"**Okay. Thank you, anyway, Moriko-san." Sakura-san waved with a dirt smudged hand before Ten-chan and Lee-kun led me away. I was worried about what surprise I had, but nether of them would tell me anything. I hoped they had not bought me anything else, I would feel terrible. At that point I remembered I had a job, starting tomorrow and motioned this to Ten-chan. **

"**Good job, Mori-chan, I'm surprised you went on your own, but I'm glad you have a job... I thought you might die if you had to live off me for longer than a week." She joked and laughed as she pushed my back and I realized I was standing on my doorstep. I looked over my shoulder at the grinning Lee-kun and happy Ten-chan, skeptically before turning the unlocked doorknob. **

**Chapter End Notes:  
><strong>Oooooh! Moriko saw Lee giving Sakura 'a look,' But that was a pretty boring chapter, sorry guys... And sorry for taking so long, I went into a depression and lost my will to write for a few months... Plus I lost my laptop. _ Loads of drama... But I'm back! It just may take a while for me to really get back into the story.


	8. Confusion and What is Spoken

Oh my, my, my! I'm SUPER sorry that took so long to update... I really need to set up some kind of weekly schedule for myself... which would be much easier if I had a laptop instead of an ANCIENT computer. -Dies- Anyway, I'm getting excited for Christmas and it puts me in a WONDERFUL mood (Just wait until Christmas music hits the radio LOL) So, it pushes me a bit more to write the next chapter- I don't like this story as much now that Amaya is in it... She's just going to get in the way, it seems. Other than that, I'm HOPING to post a new chapter on or around Nov 27th, if not earlier just because I think it would be cool to post a chapter on Lee's birthday. Lol****

Other notes- I hope you guys don't mind all the typos and grammar errors but I don't have Microsoft Word, which comes with a built in Spell check/ Grammar check, I use Open Office but the spell check fails a lot, so before posting I run my chapter through a spell/ grammar checking site and still get complaints. _ I need an editor or a better site, so... if any of you know one, go ahead and send me the URL or something. (Oh, and good luck with anything to improve my punctuation... I really fail at that one. LOL) I go to . ****

Lee's POV****

Moriko-san reached a hesitant hand toward the doorknob, turned and slowly pushed it open as if expecting an explosion to go off once it was fully open. Finally the door was open and we were staring into the darkness of the living room and hallway. She looked at Tenten-san and then at me with a puzzled expression. Tenten-san gestured her into the apartment and the two of us followed. I shut the door behind us. As I turned back to watch Moriko's expression, I noticed Amaya-san poke her head around the corner from the kitchen, to see what the noise of the shutting door was.****

Amaya-san spotted her sister and her face split into a huge grin and she stepped into the hallway, fully. Tenten-san and I both watched Moriko-san's face. She was obviously shocked, her bright green eyes wide and her mouth hanging open, slightly. Amaya-san stayed where she stood, acting a bit nervous. Her older sister slowly turned red and I watched her eyes fill with happy tears and she raced foreword and threw her arms around her.****

"Onee-san!" Amaya-san cried as she hugged her sister. It had only been a day, since they had seen each other, but they had not known when they would see each other again or what state they would be in. Moriko-san appeared to have noticed the bandages around Amaya-san's neck because while they were hugging, Moriko-san quickly pulled back and stared at the bandages. ****

"it's okay, Onee-san. Father was mad that your friends came over but they saved me." Amaya-san explained cheerfully. Moriko-san turned around and stared right at me. She knew it had been my doing. Her gaze was a perfect mixture of gratitude and anger. It was, by far, the oddest look I had ever received from anyone. I could almost feel her emotions radiating from her, leaving me a bit uncomfortable. I tried to look innocent but I was always a horrible liar and I knew, if anything, I managed to make myself look more guilty.****

"Oh my!" Tenten-san gasped, laughing cheerily. "Lee, Mori-chan can't decided whether to hug you or slap you!" I shifted nervously, but I did not question my decision as Moriko-san marched up to me, away from her sister. I took one step back, she may not have the ability to hurt me but it's the principle of the action I was tempted to run away from. She stopped in front of me, her hands in fists at her side, and her green eyes on fire. I opened my mouth to suggest leaving to Tenten-san but was taken by surprise when I realized Moriko-san had thrown her arms around my neck. I felt my face burn as I returned the gesture. Just as we were pulling apart from our quick embrace, I could have sworn I heard a faint whisper from her... Either that or a bug had zoomed passed my ear.****

Tenten-san stood next to Amaya-san staring at us, obviously dumbfounded. Moriko-san had turned away the moment we broke apart and stood with her back to me as she motioned something to the girls that I could not see. I did, however, notice the deep scarlet color on the back of her neck and the top of her ears, so bright it contrasted drastically with the cool color of her hair.****

"Okay." Tenten-san agreed with whatever Moriko-san had said to her as they shared a quick friendly embrace as well. Tenten-san placed a hand on Amaya-san's back and lead her forward to the door, but stopped in front of me, her face was bursting with curiosity, telling me I would soon be bombarded with questions that I would probably have no satisfactory answers to. "A while ago, I told Mori-chan about the school for normal children who live with their shinobi family. She would like me to try to get Amaya-san enrolled." She explained and I realized, they had probably never had a decent education before. "You can wait here, Lee." She instructed before leading Amaya-san to the door and leaving me, still mouthing nothing, waiting for words to come out and express how confused, embarrassed and awkward I felt. ****

Moriko-san finally turned around to face me again with an absolutely blank expression on her face, at first I thought it was like the 'empty shell' blank expression she wore when I first saw her, but her eyes darted to me for a moment before locking onto the ground before her and I noticed the unnameable, conflicted expression in them. Similar to that previous expression, but the sadness seemed to have vanished and been replaced by the shadow of joy. It seemed that she had mastered the ability to hide facial expression but the expression she communicated with her eyes spoke volumes that she could not. Or... would not? That reminded me.****

"Moriko-san, I have wanted to ask you." I started, trying to sort the words out and piece them together as gently as I could. "I have noticed a few things, but I do not want you to think I do not believe you. Whatever your answer is, I promise to believe it." I continued. Moriko-san looked up at me again, puzzled. She did not seem offended, so far so good, I decided. ****

"Moriko-san... Do you actually have the ability to speak?" I asked, softly. Her eyes widened very slightly for a moment and then dropped to the ground. I figured that I had my answer there, while she stared silently at her feet. I had not expected to take a deep breath and respond in what could barely be considered a whisper.****

"Yes..." Her voice was high and slightly croaky with lack of use. She strained to get the simple syllable out. ****

I nearly jumped and was left trying to remember how to speak again. She looked back up at me and when our eyes met, there was horrible sadness there again. I cocked my head to the side, hoping for an answer to all the questions she knew I must have. The biggest question being... Why? I did not need to ask, she already knew what I wanted to know.****

"B- because... I can't."

**GAH! Horrible! Shorttest chapter, yet! . I'm really starting to lose where I wanted to go with this story. I need to reel it back in and regain control of my ideas and characters.**


	9. Trust

Two days late... Dx I FAIL! I'm a horrible Fanfiction-ist type person. It may be late, but... Happy 22nd Birthday, Lee! (That's right, to all of those who didn't know, Lee's birthday is November 27 1990... According to the first volume of Naruto Character Profiles.)

Anyway, since this is the most popular fanfiction and possibly my most popular project- excluding my Hetalia Sim on DA- I figured I should tell you guys that I intend to start an online diary... Kinda. It will include things like when a story will be updated, links, maybe some things I plan to throw into the story as well as things you probably couldn't care less about like what happens in my day to day life. Now, before you get the wrong idea, this online diary is MAINLY my place to write nonsense and whatnot because i have been stressed up the wazoo without anyone or thing to vent to and share my thoughts and feelings. So you guys PROBABLY won't be interested in it, but I will share things involving Understanding Unspoken Words. So there you are, I guess. Lol

(I've never had a livejournal before, so... And I don't like Twitter or Facebook.)

Lee's POV

I continued to stare at Moriko-san, mouth open slightly, in shock. She did not seem to plan on elaborating, so I pressed her from more information.

"What do you mean, Moriko-san? You have the ability to speak... But you cannot?" I asked confused. Her skin was ghostly white and her eyes glued to the floor again. She shook her head and swallowed hard. Taking a deep breath, she tried again.

"I don't speak... Because I can't without being terrified." She explained vaguely. It looked as if it were painful for her to speak after so long of disuse. I could still only stare at her when Tenten-san swung the door open quickly. Her and Amaya-san had, apparently, been listening from behind the door. The preteen with dark blue hair hugged her younger sister, without saying a word as Tenten-san closed the door with a dark look on her face.

"Mori-chan, I forgot, the school would not be open... It's nearly dark. You should rest if you start your job tomorrow. Don't stress yourself out about it, okay? I'll take Lee and go" She offered with a friendly hand on her friend's shoulder. Moriko-san nodded and gave Tenten-san a weak but grateful smile. With that, my team mate grabbed my elbow and dragged me out of the apartment. She shut the door gently behind us and dashed up the road and all the way to the first fairly secluded place we came across. One of the training fields. Once we got there, she spun me around to face her.

"What have you guys been doing while I'm not around?" She asked. Her voice gave nothing but shock away but I could feel the slight accusation in her voice. The question took me off guard, though, which caused me to respond with an oh-so-intelligent-

"Huh?" Tenten-san crossed her arms and waited for the question to register, instead of explaining herself. She knew I had heard her. "We have not done anything. I am not sure what you might suspect to ask." I told her, truly confused once again.

"Mori-chan has severe trust issues. For her to speak to you..." She trailed off, still surprised she had heard such a thing. I nearly laughed. If THAT was all she was worried about... But I thought better of it. Tenten-san was not often violent with her comrades, but I feared that may change if I DID laugh.

"I simply asked her IF she could speak." I told her with a smile. Now that I had had more time to process it, I had to admit I was a little excited that Moriko-san could speak. Communication would be much less confusing, assuming she really began speaking again and overcame whatever fear she had. Tenten-san shook her head.

"And you thought that if she didn't trust you, she would tell you anyway?" She asked. And tapped her finger on her still-folded arms. "Why did you suspect her anyway?" She asked and her hard gaze softened a bit. I shrugged.

"A few clues, and hunches. But... I thought Moriko-san would tell me because... Well, I did not see why she would not." I explained. My dark haired friend's face told me she was growing frustrated. I shrank back a little against her anger.

"Lee! What happened yesterday? In little over a day you gained her trust. That's huge. It took me nearly a month to tell me she could speak!" Tenten-san snapped. I thought back and guilt washed over me again. I hung my head and stared at my toes while I answered.

"I had not been alone with her, until yesterday. When you and Gai-sensei left the restaurant. We were writing on a piece of paper to communicate, but even before that... I suspected she had run away from a bad home situation." I explained and took a deep breathe to give me the moment needed to carefully consider and place my words. The difference between a few simple words was the difference between taking a punch to the face from my friend and... well... Not getting punched.

"I asked her carefully and gently if she had come from an abusive home. She started crying, though. I got her back into her apartment and sat her down on the loveseat and did my best to comfort her... Then she wrote about her sister and how she left her. I stayed with Moriko-san until she stopped crying and that is when I went to find you." I explained. Not a word had been a lie.

Tenten-san relaxed and unfolded her arms. She was silent for a little while and eventually smiled a small smile.

"Okay. I'm sorry, Lee... I got uneasy for some reason. I guess I was a little jealous about Mori-chan opening up to you faster than I." She chuckled a little and I relaxed, too. "But, you are a gentler person than I am, with other people... I suppose you ARE the type she would instantly connect with." Tenten-san explained to me. But I doubted this.

"Are you sure? I did not really do anything to make her trust me more. She is probably just glad to have her sister back." I suggested, but my friend smiled wider and shook her head.

"True, but that's not it, Lee." She tried to explain to me. "You didn't have to do anything, it's just the way you are. Think about it, Lee... Out of all our friends, who would you think is more trustworthy than you? Heck, have you ever broken a promise?" She asked rhetorically. I smiled and took her words as praise.

Moriko's POV

I was still fighting the urge to blush as I made dinner for Amaya and I. The rush of emotions when I saw my sister again had overwhelmed me. The anger I had that he told his team about my situation had taken over at first. Ten-chan already knew, but I was told quite specifically by the Lady Hokage that I must not bother the other shinobi with my problems. But I could see that he meant well and only wanted to help. My gratitude overruled the anger and I could not help but to show him my thanks. I knew it could only have been his doing, the look of guilt on his face had told me that and Ten-chan had agreed NOT to go after Amaya. However, I still hadn't expected hugging him like that. Oh, how awkward it must have been for him. Stupid, Moriko, stupid!

I served the food I was able to prepare while my mind was on other things and sat down to eat with my younger sister. I did not normally speak to her, just as I did not normally speak to Ten-chan. Tonight must have been so filled with emotion, though, I allowed an exception when Amaya asked me a question over dinner.

"Why did you actually speak to Lee-sama?" She asked, innocently enough. At first I shrugged and she continued eating.

"I guess... I just felt like he could be trusted." I admit hoarsely. I was not looking forward to it, but I knew that next time we would communicate, he would ask me why I am afraid to speak and I would most likely answer. I sighed and continued to eat dinner with the sister I thought I might not see again, just the night before.


End file.
